A Family Affair
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Kouen and Hakuei decide to have a child to ensure Kou will have a future King. Due to Gyokuen's disapproval they're careful to keep her pregnancy a secret. However when the Empress and extended family discovers their secret, drama ensues. Written for the Magi Meme Kink
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Written for the Magi Kink Meme.**

**Kouen/Hakuei - Fluffy Pregnancy: So Kouen and Hakuei decide to have a child, to ensure Kou will have a future King. But they have to do it on the sly so Gyokuen doesn't find out. Or maybe she can and is just a massive bitch about it. (Could totally be used as a plot device for drama) Smut is fine, but more of a focus on their relationship, fluff and how they'd both react to becoming parents.**

**This could totally be a long, multi-chapter fic since it could go from conception to birth and then on to actually living with the baby. Any form of fic could be good. Canon, Same Universe AU, AU. Thanks! (*~▽~)**

* * *

She wasn't getting any younger and every suitor her mother had approved and sent to her door was doubtless a spy. It made her sick, but more then that it made her sad. As two of her most trusted maid announced their pregnancy and went to take their leave Hakuei couldn't contain her melancholy. With her brother gallivanting around the countryside, his presences dark, dangerous and brooding. She'd decided to take En up on his offer to stay in the Imperial city until the international situation settled. But that caused issues in and of itself, Gyokuen was always around. Even when she wasn't Hakuei could feel her presences, lingering around her like a dark cloud. The only time she ever felt safe was in En's company. But she couldn't cling to him, no matter how accommodating he was.

"I can set up a room for you in my personal quarters. She can't reach you there." His offer had been heart warming but she couldn't relay on him, even if his next offer had been even more tempting.

"In my quarters then, stay with me and she'll never be able to get to you." She'd blush and thanked him profusely but refused all the same. They may have been betrothed as children but after the death of her father, their arrangement had been broken off. She loved him though, as a leader and as family, he'd always been there and continued to spread the strength of Kou internationally.

How couldn't she love him, especially when he offered her salvation and a marriage proposal. She denied him of course, but now she wasn't so sure. With Gyokuen as Empress, her status as first princess to a dead Emperor had jumped to first daughter of the First Empress of Kou. Now with their ranks reversed there was nothing keeping them from announcing their union to the Empire. Nothing beside Gyokuen.

Her mother was a perpetual throne in her side. Especially as she just dropped by whenever she saw fit. Which is how Hakuei and Seisyun came to entertain the Empress and her entourage of priests.

"And have you heard from Hakuryuu recently?" Sipping her tea, Hakuei felt the flavour bitter on her tongue at the mention of her baby brother.

"No I haven't" she replied shortly, flashing a fake smile to take the edge off her sharp words. "Nor Judal for that matter." Waving off her concern casually Gougy refilled her cup.

"Oh we know where Judal is. Can't have him running a muck can we?" Her laughter was met with a dull smile.

No of course, unless on your command of course.

"Well that's good then. As long as Judal is fine, Hakuryuu should be fine as well." Stirring her tea Gougy finished her giggling, turning to her daughter with a new expression of interest.

"How was your meeting that noble men? Joroma? From the Northern province. He seemed nice, a most suitable husband." Hakuei supposed she should feel lucky that her mother had even given her a choice in the matter of her marriage. If her mother had willed it should have been longed married to one of her long list of suitors cum spies. Or worse Judal. Shivering at the thought, Hakuei shook her head.

"He was nice enough, but so very boring. He'd never even ridden a horse before." Giggling behind her hand Gyokuen reached out and grasped her daughter's hand gently.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not your job to like him or take an interest in his persons. You just need to have his child. That's what a wife is for" The compulsion was so strong to wrench her hand away Hakuei barely stilled herself from doing so.

"I understand mother, but if I am to be married I'd like to do so on my own terms. You've been so generous giving me the choice so far and I am thankful. But I just need a little more time." Squeezing her hand tighter the Empress nodded.

"Oh you can take all the time you like my dear. I'm in no rush." Releasing her hand, Gyokuen took one of the sweet treats Seisyun offered her. "But your clock is ticking Hakuei. Your womb will only yield for so long. Heaven forbid you should miss out on having children because of your fussy choosing." Gritting her teeth, Hakuei put on a brave face.

"I'm only twenty three mother, plenty of time." Nibbling her snack Gyokuen shrugged.

"Women have gone barren at younger ages. I don't want to pressure you love, just be aware."

It had all been lies of course, Hakuei knew that.

Then why couldn't she get the idea out of her head. A fitful sleep had greeted her that evening. Tossing and turning in her sleep, the first princess struggled to hold back the tears as her dreams mocked her. The faces of all the beautiful, bright eyed babies of her friends and household flashed before her. Leaving her alone and feeling empty. What if her mother was right? What if it was already too late? Her family line would be lost. Hakuryuu had not sire any heirs before leaving on his vendetta and she doubted he'd have time for children, consumed by revenge as he was. So it was up to her. But what if it was already too late?

You're being influenced. Sitting up suddenly Hakuei clumsily grabbed her fan, the soft voice of Paimon helping to calm her shaky nerves.

"Are you sure?" She wasn't even aware she'd spoken out loud until her djinn shushed her.

Yes I'm sure. The Bitch's magoi is so thick in the air, I can barely think with all this darkness around. Holding the fan to her chest Hakuei stared out into the darkness of her chambers.

"What should I do?"

Shhh! The princess could almost see the beautiful blue woman rolling her eyes at her. She's listening. Go to the King. You'll be with Agares, Astaroth, Phenex and myself of course to hold back her influence. Quickly before the visions come back. Choosing not to question the djinn's wisdom, Hakuei donned a thick wrap before sneaking from her chamber, trying ignore the voices in her head.

**Too late. Too late. Empty, dried up, useless** **.**

Don't listen my Queen! Urged on by Paimon Hakuei crossed the courtyard. She could see the path leading towards her cousin's quarter, not far now.

**Useless!**

The face of Hakuyuu suddenly flashed before her eyes. Dropping to her knees, tears fell from her tired eyes as the image of her brother burned its way into her mind.

It's just an illusion, snap out of it my Queen; the King is just over there. He'll be waiting with open arms. You need to hurry. Wiping a hand across her eyes, Hakuei could barely stand. Crawling forward a few feet she collapsed at the foot of the path to En's courtyard. She was so close, but Hakuyuu wouldn't leave. Standing over her like a dark ghost, cursing her, degrading her.

It's not him, she reminded herself. Opening her eyes to stare down the path, En's door was so close. She could almost make out the patterns in the wood. The soft light of his guards and General's quarters was like a beacon in the distance. So close. Pushing herself up onto her knees, Hakuei pushed forward, the wrap falling from her shoulders as she ran. Fleeing the leering ghost of her dead brother.

Running straight into the door, she pounded hard on the wood. She must have been screaming, she could hear it in her ears, but couldn't register it as her own voice. Sobbing as the door finally opening, Hakuei couldn't hold back as she flung herself at Kouen. Burying her face into his chest as she cried harder. The foggy haze around her vision faded in the softly lit warmth of her cousin's room.

Strong arms suddenly swept her off her feet as her world shifted. Tucked against Kouen's chest, Hakuei felt the reverberation of his voice against her cheek. Commanding his household to stand down, he moved towards his personal sleeping chamber. Carefully laying her back in bed, Hakuei caught a few of his muffled words before her conscious began to fade.

"Phenex. Now. Keep watch."

Paimon only came to her in sleep and only once in battle. Now was no exception.

"She's much stronger then I expected." Standing naked beside her djinn, Hakuei took a deep breath, feeling her body warm and relaxed regardless of her nudity.

"I know" the princess admitted reluctantly "Thank you for protecting me." The bejewelled djinn snorted.

"Not good enough it would seem. It's taking three of us to keep her nasties at bay while Phenex heals you." Looking down her her body Hakuei inspected the numerous cuts and scrapes all over her body.

"Please thank her and the others. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble." Paimon's expression softened. Pulling her master into a tight hug, the djinn kissed her cheek.

"None of this is your fault. The evil of Al Thaman affects us all. And you have been so strong against her influence for such a long time. But she really got to you today. Nasty old witch." Squeezing Paimon back, Hakuei sighed.

"I know, it was foolish."

"And all over nothing as well" the djinn cut in. "Remember who I am! What I can do? You could bare children at fifty if I willed it." Giggling Hakuei smiled.

"And I am so thankful for that." Sighing Hakuei felt weightless as Paimon gave her an extra squeeze before releasing her.

"But you know, if you wanted a baby, I could give you one." Raised her eyebrow Hakuei grinned.

"Just you? No man required?" Sighing exasperated, Paimon shook a finger at her.

"You still need a seed, I can just ensure it grows." Cocking her head to the side the long, dark haired djinn smiled. "The King is watching over you. He's worried about you. He would be a good father." Blushing Hakuei shook her head, her heart not really in it. Of course En would be a good father and an even better husband. Closing her eyes, Hakuei felt her conscious fade, shifting into wakefulness.

The lamp light was dulled and warm, making the room soft and fuzzy. Stretching in the plush bedding, Hakuei felt her smile grow as her eyes focused in on the man sitting beside her. Concern etched Kouen's face as he watched her. Heaving a heavy breath Hakuei reached out to him feeling the heat of his hand encase hers.

"Hakuei. How are you feeling?" The anchor of his hand steadied her racing heart as she took in her surroundings. The inner sanctum of Kouen's personal quarters. She'd only seen it once before, but she now felt more at home here then she had in her own quarters for months.

"I'm fine" she said, wincing at the sound of her own voice. She'd been screaming before hadn't she? Remembering her struggle across the palace, Hakuei pulled her hand away suddenly. Closing her eyes as the sting of tears began again.

"Are you sure?" The bed dipped as En moved to sit beside her, pulling her into a hug. "I've never seen you so shaken before. Is everything alright?" Snuggling into the warmth he offered Hakuei struggled to hold back her tears.

"Gyokuen. She's in my head. I saw Hakuyuu." Breaking down Hakuei gripped the front of his loose robe, burying her face into his chest. "I'm not useless. Hakuyuu would never say that. Why would she do that?" Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the first prince held her gently, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"Hakuyuu loved you. He loved you so much. You're not useless, you are one of the strongest pillars of our Empire." Forcing down his rage, Kouen struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. "What's she's done is unforgivable. You shouldn't have to live like this." Tipping her face up En wiped tears from her dark blue eyes. "You'll stay here from now on. The djinns will protect you." Nodding Hakuei sniffed, leaning into his touch and she felt her face flush.

She was almost sitting in his lap, her hands curling into his robe and pulling it apart as she snuggled closer. Her cheek touched the open gap of his chest, his skin damp with tears as Hakuei tried to pull away, only to have the arms around her tighten.

"You can stay here tonight, I'll organise a room for you tomorrow." Her throat sore, Hakuei could only nod, opting instead to snuggle back against the bed. Laying back with her, Kouen ran a hand over her hair, feeling her smile against his chest.

"Or I could stay with you." Her voice sounded so strained, it broke his heart to hear the course, pain in her voice. Her arrival was a stressful surprise, coupled with her obvious distress, it had taken everything in Kouen to not go and face the venomous old hag himself. How dare she do this? And to her own daughter? Hakuei was strong, it was something he admired about her. But haunted by the ghost of her brother at the hands of her mother had just broken her. Screaming inherently, knees and palms bleeding as she fell into his arms, babbling about Hakuyuu and Gyokuen's evil. He made his blood boil. But now she was coming to her senses, finally agreeing to take up his offer for safe lodging within the Imperial city. Even more then that, she'd agreed to share his bed. Perhaps she'd finally agree to his wedding proposal.

"That offer is still open. You're very welcome to stay if you wish." Digging her hands in under his robe, Hakuei finally started warming up as her hands ran down his sides. "Are you feeling better." Sighing the princess wiggled down deeper under the sheets.

"I'm a little sore and my throat hurts but nothing I can't handle. Thank you, for letting me stay." Kissing the top of her head, En threaded his hand through her hair, running his hand down over her nose and chin.

"I wish you'd come sooner, I'm sorry you had to suffer through that." Shrugging Hakuei laid back against the pillow. Pulling herself up beside him, she stole a kiss from Kouen's lips, smiling at his surprise.

"Can I impose on you for another favour?" Leaning his forehead against hers, Kouen closed his eyes, inhaling her soft, clean scent, soaking in the feeling of her being so close.

"Anything" he whispered. His hands working their way down her back, rubbing along the length of her spine, yearning for a second kiss. Leaning into his lips for another soft kiss, Hakuei tugged gently at his chin, pulling his face closer as she deepened the kiss. Pulling back the princess felt her cheeks heat as she caught his eye. The gleam of interest and arousal burning deep within his crimson gaze.

"A baby." Raising an eyebrow, the first prince didn't bother hiding his surprise.

"A child, you want an heir?" Her cheeks were red, she could feel it but she held her ground. Her mother's mockery and Paimon's advice ringing in her ears, Hakuei gave him a soft smile.

"Yes. If you'll allow it."

"Of course I would allow it." His smile couldn't be big enough, conveying his intense happiness at her request. She was finally coming around to him. His betrothed was coming back into his arms, seeking safety from her mother and her evil influence. This couldn't have gone better if he'd planned it himself.

Smiling at him Hakuei sat up, running her hands down the flat of his chest. Kissing him quickly she pinned down his shoulder, pushing herself forward to straddle his hips. Taking his lips hard enough to force his head back to the pillow Hakuei winced as her tender knees took her weight. Noticing her sudden change of expression, Kouen took the opportunity to steady her hips. Rolling them both over and smiling as the room filled with quiet giggles.

"Now?" He asked breathlessly "are you sure you're feel well enough?" Groaning Hakuei rubbed her nose against his, catching a small kiss before replying.

"Yes now. I feel fine. Unless you don't want to."

"No" he almost blushed. He sounded too eager, like a cherry boy with his first woman. If she'd noticed, she didn't mention it. Instead content to link her hands around his neck pulling him closer.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling his weight lean over her sent shivers down her spine. They'd never been together like this before. As teenagers they'd discovered each other, with soft touches and awkward courtships but this was different. They were adults now. Smiling at the tickle of En's beard, Hakuei thought back to the lanky, gangly boy he'd once been. Now several years on he was an unmoveable force, strong and powerful. He kissed liked that as well. Taking her lips with a contained force, she couldn't hold back the moan as sharp teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. His experience with woman far outweighed hers, from the age of fifteen he'd taken many lovers. And although his number of heirs was near legendary, his enthusiasm towards her was intoxicating.

"I have waited so long for this." His whispered confession heated her desire. His large hands roamed across her body, brushing over her breasts in feather light touches again and again until she arched up at the slightest touch. Threading her fingers through his loose hair, she tugged hard, pulling his head back before latching onto his throat. Sucking over his pulse Hakuei nipped gently, feeling his breath hitch as she bit down harder, marking him with a deep red love bite.

She was strong, he loved that about her, he always had. Of course she'd be a strong lover. The slick lick of her tongue after the sting of her bite went straight to his groin. She was fierce and powerful, a magical warrior and an impossible lover by any measure. And as a mother... Looking down at her flushed cheeks and shy smile, Kouen was certain she'd excel. Her nature was kind enough, especially after having looked after Hakuryuu for so many years. She would be a perfect mother.

Sealing his lips over hers he pushed at her mouth, invading her mouth with sharp, needy stabs of his tongue. Groaning as she rivalled his ferocity, the future King shrugged off his robe. Feeling small, calloused hands run down his chest. Short nails scored his flesh as they passed over the span of hard muscle and smooth skin.

Trailing her hands lower over his taunt abdomen, Hakuei blushed as her hand brushed over the hard jut, pressing against her stomach. Making a low rumbling sound in his chest at her touch, En took her lips in a deep, open mouthed kiss. All but tearing her remaining clothes off Hakuei wiggled naked against the sheets, waiting as En came down upon her. Parting her legs, Kouen's large hands came up to grip her thighs, forcing them impossibly wider. Blushing as she laid exposed before him, she couldn't muster the nerve to be ashamed, not with Kouen. His face heating as he hands run up the back of her knees, the prince felt his mouth water. She was his kin, his once betrothed, but she was also a grown woman.

Trying to be gentle as his hands touched her soft, intimate flesh, his couldn't help the blunt, bite of his fingers. He was too eager, too needy. Licking his lips, chest heaving as he listened to her cry out, he stilled his fingers.

"Hakuei"

"Don't stop." Pleased that he wasn't the only one unmoved, Kouen's mind raced as her legs soothed down his forearms, moving down to wrap around his waist and prompting him to move closer.

"What's the rush?" Moving up the bed, Hakuei pulled him down into a kiss, their hips finally meeting. Moaning as she rubbed against the blunt heat pressing at her core, En shuddered at the slick heat slide atop his cock. "Hakuei, slow down." Tossing her head back against the pillow and groaning Hakeui frowned.

"Kouen, please. I've had a such a troublesome day. I need this." Gyrating her hips against his, the prince touched a hand to her hip, stilling her.

"I know that. But please, lets take our time." He kissed the lines of frustration from her face. "I've waited for this for such a long time. Lets enjoy it." Twisting out of his grasp Hakuei grinned, kissing him quickly as she pushed up against his cock.

"We have all night En." Letting out a low groan as he pushed inside her, the princess lost her breath at the beautiful sensation of being filled so completely. Wincing at the aching burn that shot through her at being stretched to accommodate him, Hakuei moaned. Twinning her arms around his neck as he buried himself deep, she stole a kiss from his panting his lips before she lost her breath as he pulled back and pushed forward inside her. Forcing a bend in her knee and spreading her wider tore a groan from Kouen's chest as he plunged deeper. Her nails clawed as his back as he changed his thrusts, slow and swallow, designed to make her quiver and burn.

"More please." She sounded desperate and aroused, everything he'd wanted to provoke in her. Kissing her hard, he suddenly pushed hard inside her, watching her eyes widened at his powerful thrusts. Arching beneath him in a sumptuous roll of her hips, she welcomed his long, deep strokes. Sliding in and out slow but deep, each stroke claiming her mouth as he moved in closer. The shivers and shocks coursing through her body pinned her to the bed, Kouen's weight above her felt like nothing as she came apart. Thrashing against the pillow, her hair tussled and sweaty, face screwed up in ecstasy, she looked every inch as beautiful as he'd imagined she would.

For so many years he'd longed to hold her, to take her and make love to her as man and woman. And now he was. The feeling was indescribable, powerful and addicting. Every single movement and sensation shattered his conscious. The scrape of her nails down his back, the sound of her panting breaths, the power and radiance of her being. He loved her and had for so many years and now he had her. This was far better then anything he'd ever expected.

Riding her through the final waves of her pleasure, his hand squeezed and shaped the generous mounds of her breasts as he suckled kisses down the line of her throat. His free hand fisting in the dark silk of her hair. Her body feeling hot, heavy and erotically used, Hakuei's hand felt out his shoulder, threading her fingers through his thick, red hair. Tucking his face into the nook of her neck, Hakuei held him close as the final waves of euphoric pleasure broke over them. Feeling him shudder and spill his seed inside her in hard, liquid pluses. Hakuei could barely hear own her voice calling out his name over and over again.

"I have waited for that for so long." Panting Kouen's held her close, rolling them both over and wrapping them up in a blanket. Giggling breathlessly Hakuei nodded, her hand soothing over his chest. Following a harsh, red scratch that ran up over his shoulder, she pushed at his side until he rolled over. Inhaling a sharp breath through her teeth at the messy criss crosses of red marks along his back, Hakuei blushed.

"Don't worry." Rolling back over, a smirk on his face, En kissed her quick. "It's the mark of a job well." Grinning as she kissed him, Hakuei leant up on her elbows to stare down at him.

"The job isn't finished yet."

Hakuei was impatience, she knew that. So the long wait as the months trickled by drove her nearly insane. Worse was Kouen. Anyone would have thought her pregnancy was already confirmed with the way he treated her. Fussing around her when she was in their quarters and then once they were free of the confides of her very nice prison, he still worried. By the lack of her third moontime she was convinced she was with child.

Pleased as the date passed without incident, the princess was in the company of Seisyun as they wandered the palace in search of Kouen. If she was lucky she could surprise him at the training grounds, and maybe get some light training done while she was there. Passing through the empty training grounds, she sighed unhappily. She missed her training, the outdoors and the freedom of the ride. Perhaps now that her pregnancy was confirmed she could get back to some kind of fitness routine. If he wasn't at the training grounds her next best bet was the archives. Climbing the stairs down to the catacombs, Hakuei paused as she heard a string of voice coming up the stairs towards her. Stopping as she distinguished the voice of her mother, the princess looked to her assistant. Trying to narrow in on a place to hide.

"Hakuei my dear, is that you?" Gulping, she squared her shoulders and continued down the stairs. Fake smile plastered on her features as her mother's uncomfortably similar features rounded the corner.

"Hello mother, how are you.?" Leaning in for a soft, brief kiss on each cheek, Hakuei almost gagged at the smell of her mother's thick perfume.

"My dear. Look at you. Have you been sleeping well? I haven't seen you in months. Come. We must have tea." Looking towards a nervous Seisyun, Hakuei returned her mother's sickly sweet smile.

"Of course. Yes, I've been occupied."

Taking their time leaving the catacombs, Gyokuen's trail of priests following, the women made their way to the small courtyard outside of Gyokuen's quarters. Watching as a small group of slaves scattered around setting up their tea, Gyokuen took her daughter's hand.

"Kouen must be keeping you busy my dear. Locking you away in there." She giggled, the gleam in her eye making Hakuei squirm. "What have you been doing Hakuei?" Answering as vaguely and distant as possible, the princess was hyper aware of her mother inching closer on the bench.

"Have you been feeling well my dear?" Stirring her tea aimlessly Hakuei couldn't help but suddenly tense. A sensation running hot and cold flushed over her, not meeting her mother's eye she nodded slowly.

"I'm feeling fine mother. Never better. The mornings are getting colder I swear." Narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, Gyokuen squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Now now Hakuei, you should know that mothers know everything. Any morning sickness? Sore joints? The cravings should be kicking in soon. Heavens I remember when I was with Hakuren. I just wanted to drink melon juice constantly. I thought the empire would run out." Laughing into her daughter's shocked face, Gyokuen hid her smile behind her hand.

"Oh sweetheart. How lucky am I? Grandchildren. How wonderful." The dangerous gleam in her eye made Hakuei uneasy, especially as her mother's hand hovered over her stomach. "Who's the father?" Her cheeks blushing, Hakuei looked away, unwilling to meet her eye.

"T-that's not important." The dark overcast that come over Gyokuen was instantaneous, her smiling face turned upside down as she slowly removed her hand.

"Really? Now Hakuei you know you can tell me anything." Her stomach rolled, palms sweating she looked to Seisyun for help. But the small man looked as stonewalled as she did.

"I don't know who the father is" lying was her best bet. If her mother confirmed her union with En it would likely spell disaster for the future king. Gyokuen was likely to make a law stating he couldn't take the throne if he'd sired a noble bastard or something just as ludicrous. Lying would buy them the time, at least to think of a plan of action.

Gyokuen's frown deepened, her eyes becoming cold and dark.

"Now now Hakuei, it isn't nice to lie."

"I'm not lying." Tears. Tears and crying where always a good last resort. Sobbing into her hands, Hakuei let her tears fall freely. Feeling them run down her cheeks as her mother watched her coldly.

"Well my dear. This is most disturbing news. I thought I'd raised you better." Shaking her head in disgust, Gyokuen looked away, clucking her tongue.

"One of your savage horsemen? En? Mei even?" Shaking her head Hakuei refused to speak, instead letting her mother's dramatic disapproval reign over her.

"Really Hakuei how could you be so foolish? I taught you better then this. I let you have this choice and you throw it back in my face." Casting a hand over over eyes, Gyokuen's scowl didn't weaver as Hakuei continued to weep. The princess doubted her mother was really buying her story, but with their current company she was putting up a good show.

"Kougyoku!" Springing to life suddenly, Gyokuen almost leap across the tea table to pull her daughter into a hug. "We'll use Kougyoku. She needs a child for the Badladd kingdom." Looking up Hakuei almost choked on her sobbing.

"What?" Patting her head, the Empress pressed a kiss to her head.

"We'll use Kougyoku as a scapegoat. Keep you out of the public eye until the birth and then send the child to Kougyoku. She'll do what she's told. Don't worry dear, we'll handle this." Jaw slack, Hakuei shook her head, her mind racing.

"No. No mother no." Nodding enthusiastically Gyokuen went on ahead.

"Believe me Hakuei, noble families to this all the time. We'll give Kougyoku the baby and hide you until the birth. Make something up about you dealing with conflicts on the Western front. It'll save your honour and future husband prospect." Shaking her head, the tears in her eyes falling for real, Hakuei felt her chest clench.

"Mother no. This is my mistake. I will not involve Kougyoku or her new husband and his kingdom. The risk is too large. I bare my brand." Gyokuen's hand rubbed her back, catching her daughter's eye as she frowned.

"No man will have spoiled goods my love. It's not worth it." Levelling her gaze with her mother, Hakuei set her jaw. Regardless of her tear stained face and quivering lips, the princess would not be moved.

"I will keep my child mother."

Returning straight to Kouen's quarters Hakuei felt sick to her stomach. Curse her mother and the woman's all seeing gaze. Could nothing in Kou be kept a secret from that woman?

"Hakuei-sama, are you feeling alright?" Smiling at her assistant as she collapsed on a high stack of pillows, Hakuei sighed.

"I'm fine Seisyun." Watching the man's worried expression, Hakuei fluffed the pillows behind her.

"She was right." Watching his surprised, she continued without missing a beat. "I am expecting a child." Overwhelmed the silver haired man knelt at her side, bowing his head.

"This is most joyous of news milady." He paused, looking up at her, eyes bright with happiness.

"When will you tell prince Kouen? He will be most pleased." The surprised on her face must have been very easy to read as Seisyun scoffed.

"It's all right milady. Your secret is safe with me."

"How did you know?" Blushing Seisyun, looked away, biting his bottom lip.

"There is only one bed in Kouen-dono's quarters." Laughing at his embarrassed face, Hakuei put on a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, for keeping my secret. Hopefully it won't be a secret for too much longer."

Kouen arrived just passed dinner. Picking at her food, Seisyun had forced her to eat until her bowl was clean.

"You're eating for two now, perhaps we should start doubling your meals." Brushing him off Hakuei heaved a sigh, sitting back as he cleaned up the table.

"I don't think that's how it works. But thank you." As Seisyun left, Kouen arrived. Striding through the door of his inner quarters with tired purpose. Shedding his heavy robes and shoulder plate, the tall redhead zoned in on Hakuei. Finding her sitting comfortably at the low laying table, sipping her after meal tea.

"Good evening." Taking a seat beside her and kissing her quick, Kouen poured himself a small cup of tea. "Your mother paid me a visit today. Meddling old hag." Putting down her cup Hakuei shuffled uncomfortably.

"You and I both." She paused watching him raise an eyebrow at her. Shaking her head, she reached out for his hand.

"But that's not important."

"No?" He sounded confused. Unable to hold back her smile, Hakuei pushed back the memory of the meeting with her mother as she pulled Kouen forward.

"Not right now. I have good news. We have good news." Setting his hand atop her flat stomach the princess couldn't smile wide enough. "I'm with child." En's stern face softened as his hand rubbed her stomach gently.

"Really? Are you sure?" Laughing at the soft tone in his voice, Hakuei nodded. The gentle hand rubbing her middle soothing her anxious nerves.

"I've missed three moontimes. And Gyokuen confirmed it." His face twisting in his anger, Kouen shifted closer, pulling her into his lap.

"She knows then?" Nodding Hakuei curled up into his warmth, resting her head against his chest.

"Yes, she cornered me after leaving you in the archives. She just seemed to know." Growling Kouen kissed the top of her head, his hand unmoving from her stomach.

"She always does. Doubtless she'll find a way to use it against us." Humming Hakuei pushed her face against his chest, her words muffled as she spoke.

"But that's not the worst of it." Sighing En leant back in the pillows.

"Go on."

"I lied to her. I didn't say it was yours. But now she's convinced a plan to have Kougyoku fake a pregnancy and to take the child once it's born." Shaking his head Kouen felt his head begin to throb. The witch's meddling was just getting worse, especially since Hakuei had come under his protection.

"Nonsense, such nonsense. Kougyoku won't agree to that, nor Alibaba for that matter. She has no right to push that offer on you."

"I know." Looking down, Kouen tipped her chin up. Studying her face, the prince almost kicked himself as he noticed her puffy eyes, red and tired.

"Don't worry. She won't be allowed near our baby." His words sounded honest enough, but it did little to comfort her.

"I know. But-" she stopped the words dying on her lips.

"Once your mother leaves her moral form we'll be married." Kissing her gently Kouen held her gaze, refusing to let her drop it. "You will be the mother of my child, my wife and my Queen. Don't let her poison words concern you." Leaning up, Hakuei slipped her hands around his neck. Pulling him close to deepen their kiss.

"She won't. I'm just so happy." Grinning against her lips, En nodded.

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Mornings were doubtless her favourite time of late.

"When will you start to show?" Running a hand down her stomach Hakuei shrugged, thinking back to all the women she'd watch grow and develop over the years.

"I'm not sure. The healers should be able to give me an idea." Snuggling into her messy hair Kouen sighed.

"You'll be beautiful," he'd said and fuelled by his affections and excitement, Hakuei set about her day with a confidence that surprised her. Especially after the meeting with her mother. Kouen did that to her, in her private life and on the battlefield. He installed a sense of power and pride in her that made her feel unstoppable, like nothing could get in her way, with En by her side.

Leaning over the stall to pet a snuffling mare, Hakuei heard Seisyun's hurried footsteps before his unique silver hair passed through the barn doors.

"Hakuei-sama, you have a summons." A wash of hot and cold ran through her system at scared look in her assistants eye. "From the Empress."

Licking her dry lips, the princess leant against the stall, her mind racing. Her mother seldom called summons, unless for the war council or... Thinking back to Gyokuen's plan for her pregnancy Hakuei felt faint. "My lady?" She'd almost forgotten Seisyun standing at her side, the worried look in his eye intensifying.

"It's alright, shall we go?"

"But what if..." the small man trailed off as he followed his childhood friend from the stables and up towards the court room.

"It's alright" Hakuei repeated, more for herself then for his comfort. "It'll all be alright."

Entering the packed court by the small, discrete southern entrance, Hakuei joined a small assembly of dignities and nobles. Spying Kouen and Koumei at the head of the assembly, Hakuei watched her lover glance casual to the side, meeting her eye briefly before focusing on dais as the dowager Empress arrived.

"Thank you for your attendance at a such short notice. However this is a matter that can not be dismissed." Settling back in her throne with an air of grace and dignity merited to her age and experience, Gyokuen smiled. "After a long discussion and on going negotiations with the Ninva tribe to the East, myself and the war council have decided to launch a cautionary invasion. This invasion shall be overseen by the Western Subjugation General Kouen Ren and Western Subjugation General Kouha Ren." Narrowing her eyes at the war declaration, Hakuei watched as her mother scanned the room before beginning again.

"While this news is doubtless negative in nature, thankfully like the balance of the rukh, we received terrific news from the newly re-established self governing nation of Balbadd. The Queen Kougyoku is with child and expecting her first baby within the year."

Hakuei wasn't sure what was keeping her standing. Her whole world rolled as the room exploded in a chorus of clapping. Looking towards Kouen, her heart ached as she stared at the back of his head. He didn't turn back to look at her, he didn't even move. Clenching her jaw against the onslaught of tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she ignored the endless droning of the various generals and priests that followed her mother's words. Taking a deep breath, she closed her stinging eyes, silently praying for En to turn around, just for a moment. To acknowledge her and the pain she was suffering.

But he didn't.

He could almost hear the snap. His teeth and fists were clenched so hard he could feel the bones in his hands strain. That bitch. They should have anticipated this, but he'd immediately dismissed the possibility. Gyokuen would never have the nerve to give away his child. Unless she expected him to refuse to acknowledge it.

"En? Shall we leave?" Koumei's voice broke through his barely contained rage and anger. Turning on his heel with a flare of his cape, the first prince avoid the eye of his teary cousin. Standing with her assistant, her face flushed and on the edge of tears, her sorrow and longing reached him from across the room. Pacing quickly behind his scruffy brother, En set his jaw tight as they passed the grand dais. The searing anger and pain in his gut eating at his nerves until his sight turned red.

"Ignore her." Koumei's voice was hushed and quick, his amber eyes sleepy and wise. "She wants you to act out, just leave it be." Nodding stiffly as the pair exited the room in silence, Kouen ignored the bows and honours everyone around them paid as they swiftly made their way to the inner palace.

Slamming the door of his private library Kouen growled. Clenching and unclenching his fists, the prince looked around for something to punch, something to shred and destroy.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Taking a seat behind the desk, Mei flicked his long hair out of his eyes, watching his brother prowl up and down the room like a tiger trapped in cage. Biting his lip Kouen sighed. It wasn't his place to tell, it should be something he and Hakuei should have announced together, as a couple, as a new family. But they wouldn't have a chance now.

"Hakuei and I-"

"Yes, yes a baby I know. I mean why with Gyokuen' actions. Why now?" His surprise must have been prominent enough for Mei to notice, especially as the smaller man cracked a grin. Recovering quickly from his shock, En pulled his chair up to the desk, facing his brother.

"Is it that obvious?" The smug grin on his brother's face remained as did his silence. Shooting him a quick smile in an attempt to settle the swirling rage inside him, Kouen focused on his hands. "Gyokuen is manipulating. She probably knew about the baby before Hakuei did." He paused, unsure how much to divulge to his siblings. "Hakuei came to me. About six months ago. Nightmares and vision, it was Gyokuen. The djinns confirmed it. She's trying to break Hakuei, her own daughter. This is all part of her plan. Kougyoku isn't pregnant, she plans to send the child off to Balbadd, just to hurt Hakuei."

Humming Koumei pulled out a scroll and looked over the set of dates and numbers.

"I had simply assumed you two had finalised your engagement. A baby is good, if not complicated news. It makes things harder for us now, but it also makes sense in the long run. Oh and congratulations. That's the correct mannerism yes?" His brother's lack of etiquette never ceased to amaze him.

"I think so yes." Tapping his brush to the scroll, Mei did a quick calculation of dates.

"If this campaign is as simple as I believe it will be, you should be back with plenty enough time for a marriage and the birth of your child." Shaking his head, Kouen growled.

"Can't the marriage come sooner? I could take Hakuei with me, we could elope." Mei raised an eyebrow.

"En, she's almost four months pregnant. She can't ride a horse or go on campaign. Unless you want to wrap her in cotton wool the entire time and Hakuei would hate that. You'd lose her." His brother's calm, sensible words grounding him, Kouen was reluctant but agreed.

"Today then, right now. I'll go get her." Dragging a hand through his oily hair, Koumei shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that. I'm surprised Gyokuen's war council haven't tramped down here and dragged you off yet." Glancing towards the door his face twisted in disgust. "Leave here and you'll be sent straight on the path of war."

Holding his head in his hands En's took a set of deep breaths, reminding himself that it wasn't Koumei he was mad at.

"What do we do?"

"We wait. Wait until you finish the campaign. It's not hard and with Kouha to help you it should be over much sooner then we can anticipate. Then come back, she can't send you out on campaign more then three months of the year. Announce your marriage, get married, announce the pregnancy, have the baby and set Hakuei up somewhere rural and out of the Imperial City. Everyone lives happily ever after." Nodding Kouen stood up, hands on the desk.

"You're confident this plan will work?" Waving his hand around in an airy gesture, Koumei shrugged.

"It's the best bet we have. There's not great, or stable. But it's better then having no plan at all."

He needed to see Hakuei, before Gyokuen's guards swept in and shuffled him off to the battlefront. Glancing towards the door, the prince weighed up his options.

"If you leave now and go straight to your quarters, you should time," Koumei said. Giving his brother a small smile in thanks, Kouen took a deep breath. Reaching out, he clasped his sibling on the shoulder, grinning as he yelped dramatically.

"Thank you Mei. You do so much already, I feel guilty for asking of you yet another favour." Shrugging off his brother's vice like grip, the slender man shook his head.

"There is no need to thank me, it is simply my duty to my King." Shaking his hair from his eyes, he bowed slightly.

"In your absences it would be my honour to guard the future Queen and princling of Kou."

His brother was far too clever for his own good, and Kouen had never been more thankful for that. He could trust Mei to keep Hakuei and the baby safe and away from Gyokuen's influence. Just the thought of that woman coming anywhere near his pregnant betrothed and their child made his mind blank with rage. Nothing was left save the primal instinct to kill and protect. Kill the danger and protect what was his. However impossible the threat. Thankfully he didn't have to do it alone. Koumei's sleepy smile installed a faith and comfort in the prince that put the raging pit in his stomach down.

"I am in your debt brother, always." Shooing him off with an airy gesture, the gangly man looked back to his scroll of numbers and dates.

"Think nothing of it. Just try to ensure you're back by the babe's due date. Gyokuen will never take the child. I will take every precaution I must to ensure its safety." And that would include marrying Hakuei and claiming the child as his own. Kouen almost laughed at the concept but was pleased by the offer.

"I will be. Again thank you." Pointing at the door Mei fiddled with his brushes and quills.

"Not necessary. Now go before Gyokuen arrives."

Racing through the inner palace, Kouen narrowly avoiding two roaming bands of priest before arriving in the relative safety of his courtyard. It was ridiculous. This was his home and yet he was being treated as the enemy, an invader, a deserter in his own grand halls. Resisting the urge to slam the door as the pale robes of a set of priests rounded the corner towards his quarters, the prince scowled. Not bothering to shed his cape or shoes he ran through his living area and study. Reaching the slide to his room, he knocked quietly, a habit Hakuei had quickly beaten into him.

"Yes?" She sounded sleepy, or maybe sad. Pulling back the slide and rushing hurriedly inside, Kouen caught the eye of Seishuu, who he put on guard before leaving for the summons. Loitering around the corner at a discrete distance, he acknowledged Kouen with a sharp nod.

"Go hold them at bay, give me five minutes at least." Bowing as he passed, the gorgon looked grim.

"I'll get you ten minutes my lord."

Stepping inside the dimly lit room, the redhead went straight to the bed where a nest of blankets shifted and revealed Hakuei's position.

"She's going to take our baby!" Stopping in his tracks, Kouen shook his head, struggling to keep his voice calm and level least he spook the shaken Ren.

"No she won't. We'll be married before then. And our baby will be acknowledged as the heir of Kou." Biting her lip as she stared up at him, Hakuei fought back the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was never this teary, or this emotional, even during her moontimes. It had to be the pregnancy, all the hormones and chemicals running amok in her system. That and the all too real threat of losing her baby. The baby she and En so desperately wanted. The baby Paimon had gifted her. Kouen's words did little to comfort her, little to ease the swirling mass of fear and uncertainly inside her.

"What if you're not back in time? What if the baby comes early and she tries to take it away? What if something happens and you're not there? W-what if you don't come back?" Tripping over her words, the dark haired princess sobbed into her pillow, ignoring the soothing warm, embrace her lover offered.

"Koumei will protect you" he said solemnly. "He will take every precaution necessary to ensure your safety." Biting her lip as she looked up from the pillow, Kouen caught the gleam in her eyes. The gleam that made her such a strong warrior, such a good leader and what would eventually make her the best mother in Kou.

"We can get through this." The determination in her tone made him smile, proud and happy to have such a strong lover and future wife.

"We will. I promise. This conflict is needless and most likely a distraction. Just stay strong." Taking a deep breath Hakuei sat up, forcing Kouen to sit up with her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can. And I will. For Kou, and for our baby. For you." Blushing slightly as he bent to kiss her, they both jumped at the sudden rapping that came from beyond the door.

"M'lord, the garrison is awaiting you. It's time to depart." Throwing an angry glare over his shoulder, Kouen's face softened as Hakuei touched his cheek, pulling him down to finish their kiss.

"Hurry back soon." Leaning his forehead against hers, he nodded. The pain and anguish welling in his chest making it hard to breath.

"I will. And when I do, we'll be united and Kou will celebrate the birth of its heir." Giving her a final kiss, the tall redhead fumbled as he touched a large hand over her flat stomach. He would miss so much of her pregnancy now. Miss her growing lush and round. Miss her strange food cravings and swaying moods. He'd miss so much and it was all her fault, Gyokuen's fault. Standing sharply, his face was grim as he forced the door open and strode out. Head held high, he refused to turn around. Even as he heard Hakuei begin to cry.


End file.
